


Papyrus Can't Read

by VerySmallChild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallChild/pseuds/VerySmallChild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Papyrus Can't Read

Papyrus stood with Undyne who was captain of the royal guard. She had asked him to come over for a cooking lesson, quickly passing him the recipe as she got out ingredients. Papyrus stared at the paper in his hand looking over the jumble of letters, he looked back at his friend who was oblivious to his struggle. 

“So Undyne, tell me what we are making today…”

“My gods Papyrus, it's on the page I gave you! can't you read?”

“Of course I can read, I was just testing you, neyh.”

“Right well we need to get started, how many eggs do we need?” 

Papyrus looked down at the recipe, glancing over all the measurements with words following after. “Um, 4.” 

“Right let's stir these eggs into submission, why don't you pour the milk?” 

“Right away captain.” Papyrus reached for the milk and the measuring jug, pouring out a random amount, the jug was half way full, that looked about right. He passes it to Undyne who looks at the measurement and shrugs. Chopping vegetables is easy, no reading involved there. Chives were done, carrots, and all the herbs were finished. Now to mix it all together.   
Once it was mixed together Undyne pulled out a dish to pour the messy concoction into. Grinning ear to ear, they were almost done. 

“Hey Paps what temperature does the oven need to be on, and for how long.” 

Papyrus looked back at the sheet, panic overwhelmed him, he thrusted the recipe into Undyne hand, crocodile tears building up in the corner of his eyes, before he stomped out of the kitchen.   
Papyrus stood outside, phone in hand, ready to call his brother, the image of sans' goofy face filled the screen as he brought the phone up to his skull. It rang a couple of times but Undyne stepped out before he could answer. Sighing loudly he hung up his phone, but tried to avoid looking at his friend. 

“Hey are you okay.”

Papyrus breathed for a moment before replying with a single word. “Overwhelmed.”

“Why, what happened back there?”

Papyrus bones rattled. No one but sans knew, he had no idea how his friend would react. Shaking his head softly he sunk to the ground. Resting his head on his knees.   
A familiar flash of magic appeared.

“Heya paps sorry I missed your call- What did you do!” He seemed to be directing his question towards fish face.

“Nothing. I swear, we were baking, he was reading out the recipe to me before he suddenly left the room.” 

“Oh, Paps. Come here bro. It's okay.”

“I tried, I did.” 

“I know, I'm sorry. Shh shh. It's alright.” Papyrus began to weep. No longer caring if Undyne saw him in a weak position.

“I don't-” Sans shot her a furious glare, and she became silent. 

“Do you want to go home and rest or do you want to stay and talk?”

“Stay.”

“Okay bud, let's go inside where we can all sit down, also I think something might be burning.” 

Undyne rushed in trying to save the monstrosity they created, but alas it was reduced to charcoal. She flopped down on the seat where the brothers made themselves at home, giving them careful glances. 

“Can you tell her sans. I don't want-” 

Yeah, if that's what you would prefer.

“What was that, do you guys speak a different language, I couldn't understand a word you said.” 

“I guess you could call it that..” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When Pap and I were younger, we were brought up reading and writing with a cipher. It's like a font but with symbols instead of letters.” 

“That's kinda cool, you can understand a different language.”

“Not quite. There is an adjustment period when learning to translate a cipher into written or spoken language, some find it easy and others it is impossible.” 

“Sans please just tell her.”

“It is impossible for Papyrus to translate or read any written language that isn't in our cipher. You passed him a recipe that he had no ability to read and it overwhelmed him. Don't do it again.”

“Wait Paps you told me you could read.”

“I can read, I can read our cipher, but I can't understand your letters. Anything you write down I have to get Sans to read. It's gibberish!” 

“Maybe I could help you learn, it could be our next training session.”

“Undyne, thank you but no. This is not something that I can learn.”

“Oh, then maybe I could learn your language.” 

Sans tensed slightly. “I don't think that's a good idea.” 

“Why not? It would be cool.”

“Well you won't be able to speak in our cipher, only a skeleton can change their font.” 

“Yea but if I can learn to read it, it could be helpful for Papyrus when cooking or doing basically anything. What if there was a secret mission I had to send him on without your knowledge, huh what then, let him be a bit more independent.”

“That would never happen, sentries are put into pairs for a reason, so if you theoretically sent Papyrus to do anything without either of you telling me, well you are going to have a bad time. Alphys has cameras all over the underground, there is no way I won't know.” 

“Aren't you a bit full of yourself sans, I just want to help. You guys said that you were brought up reading and writing with this random language that no one has heard of. Who even taught you?” 

“Gaster,” both skeletons spoke at the same time, eye lights darkened. 

“Sans, why can't she learn it, it might be fun.” 

“Fine whatever if you want to learn go ahead, but if something bad happens…”

“Yeah, yeah. Now how are you going to teach me?” 

“It's a one to one substitution for any common font, I'll write you up a cheat sheet but that's all I'm going to do, you have to learn on your own.” 

“Fine by me.” 

After writing down the normal alphabet with the cipher underneath, Sans left them to their own devices, somewhat regretting his life choices. Papyrus was ecstatic, Undyne immediately got to work translating the few recipes she had, Papyrus snatched up the paper on spaghetti, reading it out in his loudest voice it was just a pure sight to see. Daily activities continued, Papyrus was a constant ball of energy while Sans waited for something to go wrong. 

“No cooking lesson today?” 

“No Undyne is going to check up on Alphys today, apparently she is concerned with the lack of updates about the cartoon they watch.” 

“Well I'm going to head out, see you later bro.”

“Sans wait-” 

The second Sans stepped out the door he was gone. 

Undyne walked into the lab, the lights were down. She walked confidently since she knew where to go. Approaching the desk Alphys was sat at, with nothing but a lamp illuminating the folders in front of her. Alphys yelped when she realised there was someone beside her. 

“Sorry about that Alphy, just came by to check on you.”

“H-hi Un-dyne, um, uh. Hi.”

“What do you have here?”

“O-old lab notes, folders on previous experiments, work from the previous royal scientist.”

“Cool, find anything interesting?” 

“Not really, I can't read any of it and all the images are faded so I can't make anything out.” 

“Do you mind if I look?” 

“Go for it, I have been staring at them for hours, but haven't made anything out.” 

Undyne took the first folder,turning to the first page.

“Hey this is written in that weird language.” 

“What weird language?”

“Papyrus can't read English so he uses these symbols. Series 1 subject WD-1S. Does that mean anything to you?”

“No, but I think-”

There was a flash of magic and both of their souls turned blue. Sans appeared right behind them, eyelights pitch black.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Sans I-”

“Alphys stop. UNDYNE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”

“I don't see anything wrong with what I am doing sans, so back off.”

“No, I told you before, you can't do anything without my knowing about it, and when it comes to our cipher I won't back down.” 

“A cipher, you mean like a font?” 

“Sans, I swear to Asgore if you don't let go of my soul I'm going to hit you.”

“Don't, he only has one HP.”

Sans was seething, why did Alphys blurt that out, Alphys sat with her claws covering her mouth as she stared apologetically at sans. Undyne stood, shock washing over her features, she glanced down to the folder in her hands. ‘Subject WD-1S has a bad HP of one, he is weaker than I would like but I suppose one cannot expect perfect results on their first try, perhaps the next will be stronger.’

“WD-1S”

Sans flinched, looking back at Undyne.

“The test subject has 1HP.”

Sans looks away, he looks uncomfortable. “That means nothing.” 

Undyne reached for a different folder but most of it had missing information, so she ignored it continuing to look through the other folders. The last last folder looked similar to the first one. She opened it and began reading.“Series 1 subject WD-2P, an improvement on my earlier attempt. They appear stronger than 1S but lack intelligence and prefer pacifism. They might work best as a team-”

“Undyne-”

“Today I introduced them to each other, they clung to the other like a lifeline. Fearful it would seem as they both seek the same thing. They stopped whining when I placed them in the same cell, happy the other was with them. In the morning when I had to take 2P up for testing, 1S reacted violently towards me, his damage output had yet to improve, but when he realised he couldn't win he volunteered to take 2Ps place. I ignored their cries and took 2P anyway, only to return him with broken bones.” 

“Undyne-” 

“1S bones are fragile, thinking I can make him stronger, I request to borrow the human souls from the king. The power of determination might make both 1S and 2P strong enough to break the barrier.” —Alphys is shaking in her seat, but does not interrupt.— “Deciding to test it on 2P first, his HP allows for a few miscalculations with the first attempt. Despite his HP 2Ps body cannot handle the stress of determination, in actuality his body rejects it entirely. 1S was the better choice despite his HP, strapping him down to the table before injecting him with the harmful material. He screams and cries in pain, as it burns through his marrow-”

“Undyne please….”

“Sans what is this?”

“Please don't read anymore, it is none of your concern.”

“Sans I am captain of the royal guard, this sounds like a crime, and you know something.” 

“Please, just-”

“Sans?” 

“Sans what is this?” 

“We could put it down, walk away, let's just forget about this.” 

“I'm calling Papyrus.”

“Wait.” 

papyrus always pickes up the phone on the second ring. “Undyne I thought you were with Alphys today, does she require the assistance of the great Papyrus.”

“Undyne don't tell him, I will tell you anything you want but don't tell him.” 

“Hello, Undyne, Undyne are you there?” 

“Sorry Paps, um Sans just asked me to call in to check on you since he may be late coming home today and forgot his phone.” 

“Oh how proactive of him to think ahead, well I will put his spaghetti in the fridge. Do you know if he will be home to read to me?”

“Uh I don't know, if he is still busy I'll send you a text so you don't stay up too late.”

“Okay, thank you Undyne.”

“No problem Paps.”The phone was placed back in her pocket before turning her gaze to the small skeleton. “Start talking.” 

“We should sit down first.”


End file.
